The Lupin Childe  One Shots
by hitorisuko
Summary: This is a collection of one-shots from my story the Lupin Childe  as the title may suggest . They're all by request unless otherwise noted, so if you like them, thank my lovely reviewers! It might be a good idea to read the Lupin Child first though.
1. Chapter 1

**1**

**The Lupin Childe - One Shots**

**This is a collection of one-shots from my story the Lupin Childe (as the title may suggest). They're all by request unless otherwise noted, so if you like them, thank my lovely reviewers!**

**As a side note, it would be a good idea to read the Lupin Childe first, or, chances are, none of these will make since to you, 'kay?**

**The "Challenge"**

**In chapter 13 of the Lupin Childe (I think… I don't know. Whatever.), I made a proposition to my readers. Because I skipped so many months of little Harry's life while he was in France with the Cahors/ Lupin family and all his little friends I told them that if they wanted, they could suggest one-shots that would fill in the time slot. All they have to do is name the characters they want involved and maybe give me a starting point, and I'd be happy to write them! This is the result!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One - For yellowcardgirl13**

**Challenge of sorts: characters - Harry and Lianna**

**Plot Bunny - pulling a prank on Levi**

* * *

Green eyes blinked open sleepily as a small click was heard. Harry sat up in bed and looked towards his door which was only cracked open a bit, as it always was, so that some light would shine through and he could easily get to Remus should he need him.

He squinted to see if there was anyone outside the doorway, but there wasn't. It was as empty as it was when he'd fallen asleep after Remus had tucked him in. A half hearted glance around the room, while stuffed to the brim with toys and books, showed that it lacked anything that could have just made the sound. Confused, but much to tired to care, Harry lay back down, pulling Maurice to his chest and placing his thumb in his mouth as he closed his eyes…

"Honey-child…?"

Harry's eyes snapped open and found clear blue ones, framed by pale eyelashes, gazing back at him. Pure shock was the only thing that kept him from screaming in surprise. "Wake up, lovely. Come one now." Lianna whispered with a grin and Harry blinked rapidly and sat up stiffly as his aunt flittered away from him and over towards his closet. He watched silently as she quickly gathered clothes and came floating lightly back toward him. She smiled. "Arm's up," she instructed and while still monumentally confused, Harry obeyed. Swiftly and with only a slight rustling of cloth, Lianna stripped him of his night shirt and replaced it with a black turtleneck sweater, and, with the same rapidness did the same thing with his pants, replacing them with black sweat pants. Harry clung to her neck as the woman picked him up and tipped out of the room as silently as possible.

Harry stayed quiet as she took him downstairs and out the front door without making a creak on the steps or a squeak on the front door. Harry even kept quiet until they were well away from the house and pass the front gate before he spoke. "Tante Ly?" He asked quietly.

"Yes lovely?"

"Umm, where are we going?" Lianna grinned at him and adjusted him so that he was more comfortable in her thin arms. "Just to get a little something, honey-child. Don't worry, we'll be back soon and if anyone wakes up before then, I left a note with Remi. But I doubt we'll be missed." Harry frowned a bit at her but was much to sleepy to care. He lay his head on her shoulder and closed his eyes. Lianna laughed lightly at him and hugged him close. "I'm gonna have to apperate us, okay? Do you remember what that is?"

"When you move from one place to another almost instant-instantaneously." Harry stuttered lightly but repeating the exactly what Maribell had told him.

"That's right!" Lianna grinned and a moment later they were gone.

()

Harry shuddered a bit at the feeling of apperation, it felt like he was being sucked through a straw but he held tight to Lianna who never once released her grip on him. When he opened his eyes he saw they were on a dark street lined with even darker shops, one of which they stood in front of.

Lianna let out a quite giggle and stepped foreword towards the shop. She knocked twice on the door and it open silently. Harry glanced at his aunt but since she didn't seem the least bit worried he bit his toung and hoped for the best.

Lianna, still carrying him, stepped through the door and it closed just as quietly as it had opened behind them. And then the lights burst to life. "Lianna! How are you? It's been too long!"

Harry started and craned his head to see who had spoken. A short man, shorter then Lianna by about a foot, stepped through a doorway of the brightly lit and colorful shop. "Hi Timothy!" Lianna chirped in greeting and the two came together and Lianna bent down slightly so that the man could kiss her cheek.

"And who is this?" the man, Timothy apparently, ask jovially and Harry blinked at him mouth slightly agape. The man was brightly dressed in pink and purple stripped pajamas and the shop around them only added to the oddness of the situation. Streamers hung from the ceiling and the walls were packed with boxes and toys all equally bright. Some of them were even exploding on their own or emitting pops or bubbles. Harry wasn't sure where they were but it certainly wasn't what he was expecting with all the sneaking around Lianna had been doing.

"Oh this is Harry! He's my nephew!" The man blinked owlishly and squinted at him.

"Well he looks a bit like Maribell but he's not hers, surely." Lianna laughed.

"Oh no, he's Remus'"

"Ah," the man nodded. "That makes more sense."

"Anyway," Lianna continued. "Where her for a little bit of business."

The man slowly let a slightly evil grin creep onto his face. "Well of course," he purred. "Follow me to the back…"

()

The next morning Harry sat quietly at the kitchen table as Maman flitted around making breakfast. Remus was sitting next to him reading the paper which Harry had already determined was the French version of the magical paper Madam Poppy sometimes had. The man had come to wake him up about half an hour ago and as he promised Lianna the night before he kept quite about their outing… and the vile of liquid he held in his pajama pocket.

As if summoned by the thought Lianna came through the door. "Good morning!" she greeted breezily. And sat in the seat next to Harry and winked at him in a rather obvious way. Gran who's back was turned only said good morning back and quickly smiled at her youngest daughter but Remus who was in clear view of her face raised an eyebrow at the gesture before shaking his head. He didn't want to know.

"Morning, Lianna. Sleep well?" Lianna sighed over dramatically and dropped her head on the table.

"My gosh! I tossed in turned all night! It was like I didn't get any sleep at all!"

Remus blinked slowly and Lianna expertly held her innocent look. Harry had to press his lips to keep from smiling. "…What are you up to?" Remus asked hesitantly.

"Nothing." Lianna smirked.

"'Nothing' nothing or nothing to do with me 'nothing'?"

"The second one."

Both Lianna and Remus looked in surprise down at Harry who was looking at his adoptive father seriously. Lianna ruffled his hair with a smile and Remus sighed. "Fine." he relented. "But nothing had better blow up."

Harry and Lianna glanced at each other. "Err…" Lianna started before a 'boom' echoed from upstairs and shook the house.

Harry along with Remus and Maman looked up at the ceiling. A moment later a yell was heard followed by a series of bangs as furniture obviously fell over and the stomping of feet as someone raced down the stairs. Mere seconds later Leverett burst through the door, or… at least what they thought was Leverett.

Maman covered her mouth as a chocked sound emitted from her and Remus out right laughed. Leverett glared, seething. "Lianna…" he growled and even she had trouble keeping a strait face as she took in the sight.

Leverett, once a proud six foot three had shrunk to a meager four feet and was now colored a deep sea green. His hair, usually slight messy was sticking strait up and defying all laws of gravity and scorch marks were in place of where his eyebrows used to be. As he flared his nostrils in anger, tiny pink hearts floated out and as they popped, purple glitter rained down on the man, making him sparkle in the light.

"Hi Levi," Lianna greeted and hastily picked up Harry. "Now, now. You wouldn't fatally injured your baby sister who just so happens to be carrying your favorite nephew, right?"

"I'll be sure not to miss," Leverett growled and whipped out his wand. Lianna's eyes widened.

"Now Harry!" she squeaked and after starting a moment Harry, much to the surprise of the other three in the room, fished a vile out of his pocket and threw it at Leverett who out of surprise didn't even consider moving until the little glass cylinder broke at his feet. A yellow cloud of smoke enveloped him and when it cleared Maman chocked again with laughter as did Remus and Lianna. Harry giggled.

Leverett stared down at himself and a dark green color which could only be described as a blush considering the color of his skin rose to his face. He was now, instead of pajamas, dressed in a mini skirt and a coconut bra, with the added appendages to fill it. Much to his mortification he even felt something, well, lack of something, between his legs. Lianna giggle insanely and after passing Harry off to Remus took off out of the back door. Leverett's mind took only a moment to catch up to the situation before he took off after her.

Maman, grinning madly, rushed to the back door and looked out. "Oh Remi, look!" he snickered and Remus rose to peek out as well and indeed it was something to snicker at. Levi seemed to have forgot it was early winter and they'd had their first frost several days ago. He was hopping from foot to foot to avoid the cold of the white dusting still on the ground and Lianna was laughing loudly at him as she pelted him with snowballs that when they fit him decorated his green skin with patched of pink.

"Where'd she get snowballs from?" Remus asked himself aloud as he looked around. There hadn't been nearly enough snow on the ground for the amount Lianna seemed to have in her possession.

"We bought them last night from Mr. Timothy," Harry supplied helpfully and grinned when Levertte's face became pink coated. Maman blinked.

"Mr. Timothy?" she questioned. "Not Timothy Pastey? The man who owns the joke shoppe?"

Remus quirked a smile as a snowball the size of a basketball hit Levi in the stomach, making him 'oomph!' and showering him in a sticky blue substance that glowed with a florescent light. "I think that may be him."

"What. Happened." A voice questioned behind them and Harry smiled over Remus' shoulder at a irritated looking Maribell.

"Me and aunt Lianna pranked oncle Levi!" he told her happily as she joined them at the back door. She looked tired and wore a grim look which wasn't all that surprising since it was still way before 12 o'clock, her normal wake up time.

She hummed in acknowledgement and pulled out her wand sending a body binding spell at both of her siblings who, having not seen her, didn't have time to react and feel on the still cold ground as their bodies snapped to attention. Almost lazily she flicked her wand and ropes appeared around their ankles and with another flick they were suspended upside down to one of the many trees in the yard. A soft 'finite' ended the body binding spell and both Lianna and Leverett gaped at her from there positions, Leverett once again 'blushing' as his skirt fell up revealing frilly orange panties. Remus dutifully covered Harry's eyes and turned away.

"Okay, that's enough of that." he muttered and went to sit back down. Maman ignoring her children's shouts of for assistance closed the back door to the cool here and went back to preparing breakfast. Maribell replaced her wand in her bath robe pocket and walked out of the kitchen, ruffling Harry's hair fondly on the way out. Harry blinked as a cup of coco in front of him and smiled up at Maman.

"Thank you Gran." he said and she smiled. "

That's for a job well done." she grinned and Harry blushed and grinned back shyly as he settled back into Remus' chest. Well, the skirt and bra had been his idea…

* * *

**Hoped you liked that yellowcardgirl13! I tried my very best! I hoped everyone else liked it too. Feel free to make suggestions for future chapters.**

**Love, hitori**


	2. Chapter 2

2

**Author's Note - I'm actually a bit surprise by the positive feed back I got for the last chapter. I really did work for a while on that chapter because I wanted to come up with a decent idea but I was never, like, super duper happy with it, ya know? I am by no means a comedy writer, heavy sarcasm yes, but comedy…eh, not so much. But I tried and apparently I didn't do half bad. :)**

**Either way, I'm getting a lot of feedback and request now so I have to start kicking them out. Lets go!**

* * *

**Chapter Two - For Crazypotterchick**

Okay, so this lovely reviewer asked for, well, quite a few things, one-shots about the entire Lupin/ Cahors family individually, one-shots about how they act around Harry and influence him and even one about Harry and Fleur. I'm completely ecstatic but, I can only do one at a time and by now I have other people making request so I'll start at the beginning and have another chapter dedicated to you in a while, 'kay?

**Challenge of sorts: characters - Sabrina, Maribell, Leverett and Lianna (and Remus and Harry)**

**Plot Bunny - mini stories about the everyday lives of the Lupin/ Cahors family (I'm winging it here, hope that's okay ms. Crazypotterchick!)**

* * *

**Sabrina**

A yawn broke the silence of the room in the early morning hours of the day and was quickly followed by the near silent sipping of hot chocolate. This is how Sabrina Cahors started her day nearly every morning. She woke with the dawn (or a few hours later, whichever) and she would have her morning cup oh hot chocolate before getting breakfast started for her family.

In past years only Remus would be up to help her as Mari refused to even acknowledge the light of day before noon and Levi usually remained bedridden until he was officially late for work and Lianna… well… /sigh/ that girl… But with Harry now here, the man had started to sleep in a bit later as the boy still had nightmares and he wanted to stay close, but Sabrina didn't mind.

She smiled at the thought of her newly acquired grandson. He was such a charming child, much like Remi had been. Remus had been the quietest out of her children and the most attached to her. Maribell and Leverett had always been independent, they hadn't known their father and she supposed that's what made them so. Even at young ages they were content to play by themselves and even planned firmly for the future. Sure the way they were going about that future nowadays left a bit to be desired considering the number of people they crushed to get into the positions they were in, but it was a bright and thought out future for them nonetheless.

She'd meet Remi and Lianna's father shortly after her first husband passed. He'd been undeniably sweet and completely willing to love her and her children. Maribell and Leverett had been oddly attached to him considering their less then friendly feelings towards people in general and saw him as their father. After only a few months of courting they married and Lianna was born not terribly long after followed by Remus and her family was complete.

It was years later, shortly before Remus had been bitten that her husband, Jonathon had died in an accident while completing one of his potions experiments. He liked to delve in little things and something just went wrong one day. They'd all been devastated and then with Remus being turned not long after, well, it was a grim period in the families life. But slowly they got themselves back together and dealt with it as well as they could and concentrated on Remus who's life would no doubt get considerably harder. The children grew and the sad feelings slowly passed.

Lianna had been her 'problem child' of sorts. The girl was bubbly and mischievous and brilliant in a mad scientist sort of way which was explained by the time she was about seven as a psychiatric disorder but Sabrina loved her just the same. As long as she took her medications she was perfectly fine if not a bit hyper. Being able to keep up with the girls energy had really been the only problem she'd had with her growing up, well that and the occasional complaint from the neighbors about the girls experiments on family pets or something of the like. They were all much to weary to actually do something about that though.

Remus had been and always would be in her heart of hearts, her baby. She loved all her children equally of course but with his quite and soft spoken demeanor, nothing like herself or his siblings, he'd always been special. Though obviously the odd one out in the family as far as personalities went, he took everything in stride. He looked up to Mari and Levi but didn't let them get the best of him and Lianna was his best friend despite his sisters… eccentrics.

When her little Remi went to Hogwarts that was the farthest distance and the longest time the family had ever been apart. It was a long standing tradition at Beauxbatons, where Maribell, Leverett and Lianna went, that the students who could were allowed to commute home if they so wished so they'd, for the most part, always been together even during the school year but the past headmaster of the school refused to take a werewolf in and by the time dear Madam Maxine had taken over the position, Remus had settled in nicely into Hogwarts with a group of friends he loved dearly.

Sabrina smiled slightly as she cooked breakfast thinking about how happy Remi had been when he'd first came home for Christmas break, all he could do was talk about a pair of apparent trouble makers named James and Sirius and how much fun they were. And now those Brits had brought even more joy back into Remi's life. He'd lost some of his friends but he'd gained something precious in return. They all had.

Harry was a joy and her new baby to smother with chocolate and love and he accepted both happily. She just adored spending time with him, speaking to him in French so he'd get used to the language and also singing softly in Italian which he seemed to find comfort in. He'd started recently coming to her too rather than Remus constantly when he had a question and though he was still shy he seemed to be growing more confident in himself and his place in their family.

"Gran?" a sleepy voice called to her and she smiled whirling around to face the object of her thoughts. Droopy green eyes watched her for a moment before a ghost of a smile spread across the three year olds face.

"Good morning, mon bebe. Did you sleep well?" A small nod was her answer as the child stuck his thumb in her mouth. Sabrina rolled her eyes amusedly at the gesture Maribell had been subtly trying to break the child but if it there was one thing Harry was adamant about, shy or not, it was that the _liked_ sucking his thumb. Well, that and Maurice was the best toy there was.

* * *

**Leverett**

Sleep ridden eyelids clenched as the sun streamed through the window and hit them. Slowly they open revealing glassy blue orbs. 'Damn it all. I thought I closed that curtain.' Leverett thought irritably as the sun continued to shin right in his face. He bet Lianna he something to do with the rude awakening, she usually did.

Admitting defeat about the fact that he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep he opened his eyes and blearily looked at his alarm clock that showed the time accurately but that he'd never actually used the alarm on. He scowled at the red numbers glaring back at him. Technically, if he moved at a normal pace he would be able to make it to work on time… Well that just wouldn't due. If he came on time one day they might start to expect it of him.

Stretching, he decided he may as well take slow down his pace since he had a bunch of unwanted time to kill. He scratched his stomach lazily as he got out of bed and looked around the room for his towel so that he could take a shower. Despite the way he presented himself in public, as a smartly dressed political figure with dashing good looks, he had the bedroom of a teenage boy... With dashing good looks.

Clothes were left were they were when he came home and stripped down at the end of the day, exchanging his 'work clothes' for his 'play clothes' as maman liked to call them. He was a bit of a pig and he admitted that freely but he was a pig that was going to change the world some day and so he thought that compensated. Besides, who ever said a world leader needed to clean their room, he was an adult damnit, that work was for his future underlings.

With a shrug when he couldn't spot his towel he just left his room and went into the bathroom down the hall. He and Maribell were the only ones to sleep on the third floor anyway and she'd be sleep for at least four more hours. He showered quickly and went back to his room to shuffle through his closet to look for something clean to wear. Eventually he was dressed in a pressed black shirt and dark grey slacks and sat on his bed to try to manage his too long hair. He kept it long because it made him look better, no other reason. He wasn't so silly as to say he wasn't vain, he was and that was fine with him. He and Maribell had both always been that way. She was beautiful like their mother and even though he had taken after their father from what old pictures said he was no less appealing and he used it to his advantage. He wasn't so shallow to sleep his way to the top, no, but he knew he could if he wanted to.

Unfortunately maman had forced better principals then that on him and so he was stuck doing the dirty work to make and honest living… sort of. He may have destroyed some peoples lives but he did it all himself at the very least, after all, he didn't have quite the following as his older sister. Being 'popular' wasn't what he was aiming for, he'd much rather be feared. It was quicker. He was still very young after all and he was already one of the top unspeakable in the French Ministry and his next goal was for a few years from now and would bring him close to the position of power he so desired. His boss said he had resilience, but he was much more inclined to believe it was a fist of iron with an ego to match.

Finally managing to tie his hair back respectfully he headed downstairs where he was sure breakfast was already underway. He saw when he stepped into the kitchen that indeed it was. Lianna was slumped across the table with her eyes closed while she nibbled on a piece of pancake without a fork and Remus was eating calmly and much more upright than their sister next to his little nephew. Leverett smiled freely when the little boy looked up at him and gave a shy grin.

Levi couldn't deny the fact that he loved the boy. Not only because he'd brought the old Remus back to them but because he was himself. He was as cute as any childe Leverett had ever seen and painfully polite and quite a bit more aware of the world around him then most people would think. He was a quite but inquisitive and had a mind that soaked up information like a sponge. He listened intently whenever anyone said anything to him and took all advice to heart. In Levi's mind, he was perfect.

"Good morning uncle Levi," he said clearly, for once without his thumb hanging from his mouth.

"Good morning to you too, childling." he replied breezily as he sat down on the other side of the table. Maman turned from where she had been leaning against the counter sipping from a cup that no doubt contained hot chocolate and Lianna and Remus both looked up in surprise.

"Your up early," his brother commented with a bemused smiled which was completely justified considering his usual sleeping habits.

"Yeah, that's because someone" he shot a glare at Lianna "open my curtains last night making sure the sun would shine directly in my eyes."

Lianna sat up at the glare sent her way and smiled. "What makes you think I had anything to do with it?" she asked in a sugary voice.

"Did I say anything to you?" Leverett simpered back causing the girl to quirk her lips and slump down on the table again to finish her pancakes. Levi rolled his eyes and smiled again when he heard Harry giggle.

He may have been woken up at some ungodly hour and might actually /gasp/ be on time for work, but it still felt like a good day.

* * *

**Maribell**

As usual she made her way down the stairs at close to a quarter to one. The sun was high in the sky but she ignored it in her still sleep hazed mind as she sought out the kitchen and the sweet nectar of the gods that was coffee.

Depending on who was still in the house lunch may have already passed but that was fine with her, she was never very hungry after waking up anyway. She refused to let a yawn escape her as she entered her mothers domain and glanced around not very surprised to see it was empty. After a moment of consideration and deciding that she'd rather not wait for the coffee maker to make her a drink she slipped out her wand form the pocket of her lose fitting robe and conjured a cup for herself. Maman frowned upon it when they used magic for such simple things and usually while she humored her mother, she was feeling particularly drained this morning….well, afternoon, and needed her coffee _now_.

Taking the cup and sitting at the table she mentally started going through the things she'd have to do that day. They weren't numerous but would still take a bit of time. She had to call some of her minions back in Russia to make sure they hadn't yet done anything stupid and then she had a rather long missive to write to a small tribal leader in Indonesia, gathering allies was always tricky work but luckily she'd been born with her mothers good looks and her fathers ability to get people to do what she wanted.

She, unlike Levi, wasn't much for completely stepping over the little people. She was more than willing to manage things so that the little people happily carried her up. She appealed to the people who she tried to lead, of course their were those that disagreed with her but they were quick to change their minds once she sat them down and had a talk to them and got them to see things her way… Well, at least that's what she did in the old days when she was first getting started. Why talk to the rebels now when she had officers that dealt with that sort of thing for her now, quickly, quietly and efficiently. Besides, she only had so much patience.

Silently sipping her coffee she considered her other duties for the day. She agreed to purchase a few potion ingredients for Lianna as Leverett was once again mad at her for some reason or another and had refused to do it, but she'd also agreed to watch her little nephew for to day while Remus was dragged around town by Maman getting things for some silly dinner party she _insisted_ on hosting…

Inside, deep inside, Maribell was happy to spend the day with Harry. He was as charming as could be and endearing too. She believed Levi had said that one day Harry would be 'the heart throb of the little ankle bitters'. Now Maribell wasn't as familiar with her brothers slang as, perhaps, Lianna was, but she assumed that meant he would be appealing when he grew up and that much she could agree with. She'd make sure of it. In fact, she was planning on Harry becoming acquainted with one officers daughter, Keyoshia Kupa, a sweet girl that reminded Maribell very much of herself. Yes, she smirked slightly, they would be great friends.

"Moony, tante Mari is in here." Maribell kept sipping her coffee not letting the startled feeling she had show on her face. Harry had been the only one in a long to time to be able to sneak up on her. She blamed it on his small size.

The little boy joined her at the table and stood a bit off to her right. "Good mo'ing aunt Mari."

Without looking she gently tugged the thumb out of him mouth. "I'm sure it's afternoon now, darling, but hello." she replied and was graced with a shy smile.

Remus poked his head in the door. "Oh, your up," he smiled. "Maman and I were just getting ready to go. Will you still look after Harry? Lianna's… well, I'm not sure what she's doing but I'm sure it's nothing constructive."

"I'll look after the little one Remus. Join mother, go have… fun…"

Her brother grimaced having caught her tone. "Riiight," he frowned and then flashed a smile at Harry. "Be good for you auntie, cub. Myself and Gran will be back soon."

Harry in response waved a bit with his left hand as the other trailed back to his mouth before being caught by Maribell. "Bye Moony," he smiled and a moment later the man was gone.

There was silence between the two remaining persons in the room for several long moments until Maribell finished her coffee and stood. "Let's go to Lianna's room. I'll show you the _Reducto_ charm and we'll see how many things we can blow up before she notices." she ignores the wide green eyes that stared up at her as she put her mug in the sink. When she turned around and saw the child's still disbelieving look she offered up the barest of smiles which was returned hesitantly. "Then you can assist me in being invective toward any of my subordinates that haven't been doing there job. How does that sound?"

Harry blinked. "…Um…fun?"

In what would be considered a loving caress to anyone who knew her Maribell ran her fingers through Harry's hair. "That's right, darling, emotionally crippling attendants is fun…"

* * *

**Lianna**

The second youngest of the Lupin/ Cahors' family scowled at her ruined potion and then at the scorch marks around her work table and sighed. She took the cauldron off the fire and very carefully felt her face. Good. She still had her eye brows this time. Any nose hairs she might have had had suffered if the slight burning sensation was any indication but the most important things were still intact.

She looked around at the mess she caused and huffed out a bit of air making her fringe dance briefly and folded her arms. It would take her forever to clean this…

* * *

A/N - That's all my loves. Before it starts, this was a look into the everyday lives of the family. Lianna's part is that short on purpose and Harry and Remus didn't get an individual shout out because, well, I figure you all pretty much know what goes on with those too. If you think differently, well, request a one shot. /smiles/

Hope you liked it Crazypotterchick!

Next up will probably the first half of Fallen-Petals15 request (I'm trying to keep the request in order as much as I can) and after that Molto Alesato. Eventually after I get around to everyone I have on my list so far I'll come back to both Crazypotterchicks and Fallen-Petals15 other request. Don't worry you two, you won't be pushed back too far, another two or three chapters at most. Anyone who makes a request after this point will have to wait until I've finished with you both, doesn't that make you all warm and tingly inside? :)

Love you all, hitori


	3. Chapter 3

3

**Author's Note - Hello everyone, how are you today? Does anyone else think it's weird that these are being uploaded a lot faster than the actual story? Yes? Well I confess. The chapter I'm working on now is giving me a bit of trouble in terms of keeping things accurate. Like, dude, I've never been to Italy before, what the hell do I know? But I want to keep this part of the story line and have resigned myself to my fate of having to actually look up stuff on the internet so I'm more well aquainted with what I'm writing. Research SUCKS. I don't even want to think about when I get in school and HAVE to do papers. My heads spinning at the very thought….**

**Ugh. Anyway, let's continue on…**

* * *

**Chapter Three - for Fallen-Petals15**

**Challenge of sorts: Chracters - Remus and Harry (and Lianna)**

**Plot Bunny: Remus' reaction to the dyed hair of Harry.**

**()**

**Hmm, this might be a bit short… By the way, I think this is referring to chapter 10:**

Lianna waltzed over to her dresser and picked up one of the bottled potions sitting there. She then went over to her bed and sat behind Harry. First she poured the clear potion in her hand before rubbing it through his hair. Harry giggled at the tickling sensation. "What's that?" Remus demanded taking a step forward. Lianna rolled her eyes.

"It's one of my potions, of my own creation and already tested. It's harmless."

"What does it do?" her brother asked wearily.

"Well right now it'll just make his hair look shiny and dashing, two days from now when it kicks in… well, you'll see."

**Correct me if I'm wrong Fallen-Petals15, this is the only instance I remember Lianna actively changing Harry's hair but I could be wrong. Wouldn't be the first time /smile/. Either way, enjoy!**

"**(indicates French)"**

* * *

Harry scratched his head.

Pause.

Harry scratched his head again and frowned as the itchy feeling persisted but firmly kept his hand at his side as he waited for Remus to come downstairs. The man would be upset if he learned it was still itching. The creepy crawly feeling on his head had started last night a while after dinner and after Harry's hand had wandered upward absently for the seventh time did Remus say something.

* * *

"What's going on cub? You've been scratching your head for a while now."

Harry had blinked, belatedly realizing this was true and shrugged. "It just itches," he admitted unconcerned but Remus had frowned and beckoned him off the floor where he'd been watching Lianna and Leverett play chess. From his limited knowledge of the game it looked as if his aunt was losing badly, she had a lot fewer players than Leverett after all, but the grin on her face spoke of a different story.

"Where does it itch?" Remus asked running his hand through the wild locks. Harry sighed and leaned into the brief relief, not noticing until now how much it had actually been bothering him.

"All over."

Remus frown deepened and he pulled Harry closer so that the little boy was standing between his legs, back to Remus as the man looked intently through his hair, using his fingers to part it so he could see a bit of the scalp. "Well I don't see anything… you don't even have dandruff… I wonder why…" Remus trailed off as he caught sight of something glistening slightly both on Harry's head and now his fingers. He inspected the slight shimmer for only a moment before leveling a glare at his sister.

"Lianna!" he snapped and the woman jumped and turned to look at him.

"Wha-?"

"Why is his head itching?" Remus demanded wiping the residue of the substance on his pants. Lianna gave him an incredulous look while Leverett ignored them both as he stared intently at the board in front of him.

"I don't know…" she said slowly.

"It's that stuff you put in it the other day!" Remus glared. "It's making him itch!" sandy blond eyebrows shot up.

"Is it now?" she asked curiously and Remus growled a bit before standing, taking Harry who had been following the conversation silently with him.

"You better hope it washes out." he threatened and stomped out of the room.

Lianna watched them go for a moment feeling a bit curious. Maybe she'd put too much in? Hmm. It was something to think about. Tucking that thought away for later she turned her attention back to the board smiling when she saw her winning move still open for her to take.

"Ha! Checkmate!" she said triumphantly as she knocked aside her brothers rook.

Leverett gazed up at her bemusedly. "Actually… that only put me in check. _This_ is checkmate." he said and practically crushed her queen. Lianna gaped at the board for several seconds before scowling and flipping it over.

"God Danm It!" Leverett only rolled his eyes and moved with practiced ease to the side to avoid the flying pieces, already used to her lack of knowledge and bad sportsmanship. That had been the forth game in two hours. Honestly…

* * *

Harry scratched his head once again, unable to stand the sensation still befalling him. Remus had washed his head gently but thoroughly three times before asking if the itching had stopped. Not wanting Lianna to get in trouble Harry had smiled and said yes even though it hadn't and that little lie was really coming back to bite him now. He barely slept and now it felt as if something was gnawing his brain…

"Bebe? What's wrong?"

Harry turned and looked up at Gran who was watching him from the doorway of the kitchen with a look of concern. "Nothing," he muttered. And was met with a tutting noise.

"(Nonsense. There's something wrong. Come on and tell Gran, my love.)" Harry reluctantly went over to her. He hadn't understood all the words she'd used but the meaning was clear when she'd stooped down slightly and opened her arms to him. When he was gathered up in a warm hug Harry sighed and relaxed as Gran ran her fingers through his hair comfortingly. He didn't see her frown as he laid her head thankfully on her shoulder. She repeated the gesture just to make sure and then looked curiously at his hair when he sighed it contentment again. Nothing l_ooked_ like it was wrong with it but she kept up the motion until she heard Remus come down the stairs.

"Sorry I kept you waiting cub, we can go now," the man smiled and Harry raised his head to look at him, blinking the tiredness out of his eyes.

"M'kay," he said and reached for Remus. With a chuckle he was taken out of Gran's arms and held safely in his fathers.

"(We'll be back for dinner, mum,)" Remus informed the matron who nodded with a smile and waved him and Harry out the door. She watched them as they headed down the front path and pressed her lips in thought when Harry's hand twitched toward his hair in the middle of his waving goodbye.

* * *

Harry trailed closely behind Remus as the man ran some errands. Any other day he felt that he would probably be turning his head every which way to take in the sights but today he was thinking solely on a way of how not to seem like he was twitching.

One of his hands, gloved because of the cold March air, was held firmly by Remus while the other was by his face with the thumb stuck in his mouth, regardless of the glove, both out of habit and out of the need to have something to concentrate on so he wouldn't scalp himself. His fingers curled and uncurled on both hands while his covered thumb was subjected to mindless nibbling. If Remus noticed his restlessness he didn't say anything. Suddenly they stopped and Harry walked right into the man's leg. He looked up to find his father smiling at him.

"Look, it's a toy store. How about we go in for a moment?" Harry smiled happily and nodded. They went into the store and walked around slowly so that Harry could see everything, or at least theoretically that's what should have happened but as it happened Harry was still feeling rather preoccupied.

"Moony?" Harry asked finally and the man hummed to show he was listening. "Can I go look at the books?" Remus smiled down at him again.

"Of course cub. They're right over there. I'll stay here and pick something out for you." Harry smiled and inside he was practically cheering. Perfect.

He hurried over to the book section and looked behind him. Remus was looking intently at the toys on the shelf in front of him. Slowly Harry moved back until Remus was partially blocked by another shelf but Harry could still see him. He stood for several long seconds to make sure the man wouldn't turn around before ripping off his gloves and furiously scratching his head.

Both hands were at work for at least one wondrous minute before a voice stopped him. "(Are you okay, little one?)"

Harry looked up in surprise to see a woman he didn't know standing in front of him. She had the hand of a little girl about his age with frizzy brown hair clasped in hers and they were both looking at him curiously. He was about to reply when he was picked up.

"Harry? What's wrong?" Remus asked in concern as he was settled on the older mans hip. Harry whimpered as the irritating feeling got the best of him.

"It still itches," he admitted and his father's eyes widened.

"Oh, cub, why didn't you say anything?" Remus asked and rubbed his hand through Harry's hair instantly soothing the feeling and making the boy slump in relief.

The woman asked something else, this time in English but Harry wasn't listening. "Oh, my sister just used some new conditioner on him. Apparently it doesn't agree with him so well."

* * *

Remus smiled at the woman for her concern as he combed his fingers gently through Harry's head. She smiled back as he explained the circumstances, well, as much as he could to a muggle.

"Oh, I understand." she nodded and patted the head of the little girl next to her. "The same thing happens to my Mai sometimes, we have to buy a special kind." Remus chuckled, he could see why. The girl had a main of cinnamon colored frizz that looked like it was difficult to manage on a good day. "I found that a particular brand works best, we're only here on vacation so I don't know if somewhere around here sells it but it's called- Oh my word!"

Remus started when the woman gasped and her daughters eyes widened. Neither were looking at him though and he turned his head only to gasp along with them when he was met with a cobalt blue crop of hair. He all but gaped when Harry lifted his head up and smiled. "Moony! It stopped itching!" he said happily.

Hesitantly Remus reached out and gently grabbed a lock of the hair and stared at it. Harry frowned and tried to look at it too. "Oh," he breathed when he caught sight of it.

"Oh indeed," Remus muttered.

"That's pretty." a young voice announced and Remus snapped back to reality and looked at the two females in front of him. The two _muggle_ females. Oh, he was going to _kill_ Lianna.

"Err…" Remus was at a lost as to what words would explain this, luckily they seemed to be the only ones who had noticed but they were still in a very public space, it wasn't like he could obliviate them.

"Mummy, it's like what I did to daddy's hair!" the little girl continued with a grin. Her mother giggled almost nervously.

"It is, isn't it?" she said and smiled hesitantly at Remus who still looked shocked. Seeing that she wasn't about to get any sort of response the woman reached forward slowly and gently brought up Harry's hood so that his hair was covered. She lingered for a moment longer before tugging on her daughter's hand. "Come on, Mai," she said and the girl nodded and followed but kept turning back to grin wonderingly at them.

Remus let out a breath he didn't know he was holding only when they turned the corner of a shelf and disappeared form view. With slightly trembling fingers he patted Harry's now hood covered head. "Let's… let's get back home."

* * *

"Do you even know what could have happened? We were in the middle of a toy store! There were people everywhere! And all that's ignoring the fact that his heads been itching for almost 18 hours! You're lucky there's no damage to his scalp for all the scratching! He told me he hardly slept last night!"

Harry listened with half an ear as Remus continued to rant. He felt much better now that his head was itching and they were home. Gran had given him a mug of hot chocolate which he was quickly starting to love and he was now sitting in the kitchen on his aunt Maribell's lap while Leverett petted his hair in amazement and Gran smiled in amusement while they all listened to Remus 'chew Lianna out', as uncle Levi had said, in the living room.

Harry was too tired to truly be worried about Lianna now being in trouble though he had tried to tell Remus that he didn't mind the color. He actually kinda liked it now. By the time they'd gotten home it had darkened to an almost black like his natural hair color and now it just sort of shinned blue in the light instead of actually being blue. It was nice. But Remus had only smiled tightly at him before leaving him with the others so that he could track down his sister.

In a flurry of movement the door burst open and Lianna flitted through with Remus hot on her heals. "I don't see what the big deal is Remi. I'm sorry it itched so badly but look! He's looks absolutely smashing!" Lianna winked at him and Harry smiled back. Remus growled and tugged at his own hair.

"The point is-!"

"And you said the woman didn't even freak out. She probably a witch or her daughters a muggle born if she's used to this kind of thing."

"Lianna-!"

"And Harry's all better, now, aren't you honey-childe?"

Before Harry could respond Remus had whipped out his wand and a yellow light hit Lianna it the back sending her stumbling forward slightly. Slowly, very slowly, her hair started to lengthen and then it turned a strange olive color mixed with steaks of silver. Harry watched wide eyed along with the rest of the room as Lianna's hair, now the reaching her knees started to curl back upwards in a thick mass until it was all supported in a giant ball of wiry curls on the top of her head.

"There," Remus smiled at his handiwork. "Now everything's all better."

Lianna reached a hand up to touch here hair and practically whined when she felt it. "That's a old spell we invented for the Slytherin's," Remus continued proudly. "We didn't bother with a counter charm, the only way to fix it is to wash it and comb it back naturally. Good luck."

Lianna shrieked and stomped her foot indignantly but it was almost drowned out by Leverett's booming laughter. "Good one, Remus! I love it!"

"Thank you," Remus nodded and side stepped out of the way as Lianna darted out of the room with a scowl firmly in place. Remus held out his hands for Harry who, after putting his mug down, was passed over by Maribell who's black eyes glittered in amusement.

"That was mean, Remus." Gran reprimanded, though the scowl on her face betrayed her feeling of humor.

"I know," Remus responded ruffling Harry's hair and making the boy giggle. "Especially since it does look rather dashing."

* * *

**A/N - There we are! All done. I kinda took the idea and ran with it as you can see. Hope this appeases of great Fallen-Petals15! It was fun to write! It's a lot longer than I anticipated too, whoo, look at the size of this baby!**

**Love you all, hitori**


	4. Chapter 4

4

Author's Note - Yo. Er, I don't really want to explain why I haven't been writing. Not now. I don't know, check my profile at some point in the coming weeks if you want the DL but other than that just know that I'm back, inconsistent, but back. Sorry for the wait especially with the original story but I figured I should at least honor my promise here because, honestly, who know's how long that's going to take (actually not long if I could find the time to sit down in do it. Like two hours tops. I wrote an 8 page essay recently in less time than that).

Anyway, let's begin again

* * *

**Chapter four - for Molto Alesato**

**Challenge of sorts: charaters - Remus and Harry**

**Plot bunny - The day Remus found Harry**

**So this will, obviously, will be Remus' story from the Prologue with much more detail hopefully. Please enjoy Molto Alesato! This is for you!**

**

* * *

**

Down the streets of Surrey a man wandered aimlessly. A breeze ruffled his already disheveled light brown hair and he paused momentarily to enjoy it before continuing on. It was an oddly chilly afternoon for late September, enough so that a jacket was required but used to the oddities of English weather, the man ignored it and just walked.

Remus Lupin sighed silently to himself on the empty street. It was quiet days like this when children when the leaves were turning colors and school age children were still in class that he missed his friends the most. It reminded him of happier times back at Hogwarts when after having just settled back into routine at school, that either James or Sirius would come up with some hair-brained idea that would no doubt get them their first detentions of the year. It was things like that, annoying at the time, that he missed.

He missed Padfoot's bark-like laughter, James' mischievous gleam, Peter's shy grin and Lily exasperation at the lot of them… it seemed like so long ago but in fact had only been a few years. A few years since he'd seen all of them together and happy and smiling and doting over a green eyed baby that James and Lily had graciously decided to share with them…

Remus sighed again. Maybe it was time to move on. He had no one left here in England for him now except little Harry who he couldn't be with because he didn't know where he was. The ministry in true British style, had withheld that information from him on what would, in most cases, be valid claims, but they didn't know that he would never hurt Harry, not in a million years. So with the little boy gone from his life as well as his friends, what was here for him now? Sure he had a few acquaintances, but no one close enough to want to spend much time with and maman had been getting worried about him… The woman was insisting upon the fact he come home where he could be amongst family and older friends that he grew up with well before Hogwarts. Personally he thought she was going to try and fix him up with Collette _again_ but she denied it (1).

But Remus couldn't leave, not just yet. Though he was leaving no-one behind, the memories this place still held for him, both good and bad, were something he didn't think he could live without. Not now and maybe not ever. All he had now were those memories.

In his contemplative silence Remus continued his walk and wishing that things could have turned out different. That James and Lily and Peter could have lived, that Sirius could have stayed loyal, that Harry could have had a family. It was, obviously, too much to hope for and there was nothing to be done about it now but it was still nice to dream, to imagine a world where none of the terrible things that had happened that October night had happened and he wouldn't have lost his dearest friends.

So caught up as he was in the past, it took Remus several moments to notice a noise penetrating the air that effectively distracted him from the dark feelings lingering in his mind.

It was the cry of a childe, a little ways off and punctuated with deep gasps for breath. Remus frowned as he stopped and looked around. What if the poor thing was lost? He couldn't just stand by in do nothing. But he couldn't catch sight of where the crying was coming from nor tell the direction as the wind carried the noise around the empty street.

Feeling downhearted at not being able to help Remus was about to move along when he spotted, out of the corner of his eye, a figure turning the corner. Precariously curled blond hair sat atop a head that was connected to a long skinny neck and an equally thin body that was partially hidden by a knee length double breasted jacket. The woman oddly enough, Remus thought, looked familiar but it was what she was dragging along behind her that was really much more interesting.

A smaller figure, miniscule when portrayed against the tall woman's body, was stumbling along after her and it was here that the cries were originating from. Remus couldn't see the face of the small person as the hood of an overly large jacket was pulled up but it was obviously a child, a toddler from the size, and Remus felt instantly indignant on the poor thing's behalf. Who did that woman think she was? What was she doing? The kid had probably just learned how to walk so why was she tugging him like a cart so roughly down street?

"Come _on_," a high pitched voice carried over to him and it was the voice of the woman, sounding stressed and highly frustrated. "Walk along you little brat, you should be grateful I'm even taking you to the doctors at all. I should be home getting lunch ready for my Duddy but instead I'm stuck with you. _Come_," the woman hissed and Remus was shocked by the viciousness in her voice.

A whimper interrupted the gasping sobs of the child as small legs made an obvious effort to keep up with her longer strides. Remus felt a subtle rage fill him. The full moon had only just passed and so the effects on his temperament were still very much present and the audacity of this woman was making him and Moony _very_ angry. He opened his mouth, fully prepared to yell down the otherwise empty street at her when an angry huff from the woman distracted him and she turned around, arm raised.

Several things happened in quick secession for Remus. As the woman's face twisted in anger he suddenly realized why she was so familiar. The blond hair and irate blue eyes, almond in shape, were a part of a long forgotten memory of the first and only time he had the displeasure of meeting Lily's sister, Petunia. That knowledge gave way to another thought just as quickly as the woman raised her hand to the child- the small child that now that he looked properly had wisps of black hair escaping the hood- he could almost certainly identify. It would make sense wouldn't it, to anyone who didn't know the horrid woman, for Lily's child to be sent to her sister?

A sharp crack echoed down the street and Remus stood stock still as the childe let out a equally loud wail that only lasted a moment and a hand clutched a surely stinging and tear stained cheek as his hood fell down. Remus took one look at the teary, vivid green eyes and pulled his wand. There was no hesitation in his actions, no thought, and not even a spell was uttered but the flash of light hit the woman in the back before she even knew what happened.

For several moments there was silence. Remus was frozen as his mind slowly caught up with his actions. The little boy across the street while still having tears rolling down his cheeks had been shocked quiet by sudden falling of his aunt. Wide eyes watched her fearfully and Remus noticed belatedly due to his enhanced hearing that breaths the child was taking were deep and rapid; he was hyperventilating.

Taking a claming breath of his own Remus pocketed his wand and made his way over to the child who had yet to notice him as he watched the slumped form of his tormentor. Remus paused when he reached the boy and knelt. "Harry?" he whispered hesitantly and the green eyes snapped to his, water logged and bright. The child's mouth moved shakily but no sound came out but a sob as the little once more dissolved in tears still breathing much to rapidly.

"Harry," Remus called again. "She's okay, Petunia's okay. You have to calm down cub."

A little black head shook wildly in denial and not knowing what else to do Remus gathered the child into his arms. Harry froze in surprise and looked up at Remus. "Calm down," the man soothed. "It'll be okay."

"D-d-didn't m-m-mean t-to," Harry whimpered out and Remus inwardly cringed.

"No, cub," he tried. "It's not your fault,"

"B-but sh-sh-she's- she's-"

"Shh," Remus muttered and rubbed small circles in a much to thin back. Green orbs looked at Remus and than back to the woman on the ground and only seemed to grow more distressed. "Come now, Harry. Come on cub, _breath_. You have to breath."

Harry seemed to listen as he tried to take a watery breath but in only ended in a hacking cough and more sobbing. "Shh-"

"Ugh…"

Remus' amber eyes settled on Petunia's body uneasily at the sound. Surly-?

"Uhung…"

Blue eyes blinked open and Remus could feel Harry shudder in his arms and his breath was becoming halting at his lack of ability to get air. It seemed Petunia waking up was upsetting him more than the idea that he had hurt her. Remus stood swiftly, child in arms and watched bewilderedly as the woman groaned again and looked up at him trying to orient herself.

Remus could tell the exact moment she saw him and the sub sequential realization of who he was. Her eyes widened in both open hostility and fear as she gasped out "You!"

Remus, of course, did the only thing he could do in such a situation. He apparated.

* * *

Remus breathed heavily at the now sleeping boy on his bed as his mind went wild with all that had just happened.

What had he _done_? _What _had he _done_?

He'd just kidnapped Harry Potter! In front of his aunt no less! Remus groaned as he sunk down on the bed next to the little boy. There was no way out of this one, he had royally fucked up. But… it was _Harry_. Harry the green eyed, laughing, happy and beautiful baby he'd loved for 15 months before the child was ripped harshly out of his life.

What _could_ he have done? Left the precious boy there with Petunia of all people where his green eyes would grow dull, his laughter would turn into crying, his happiness would turn to sadness and his beautiful skin would be covered in bruises? Because that was what was happening, already the place where Petunia had slapped him was swelling and darkening and looking at the spot filled Remus with a nearly uncontrolled furry.

Remus sighed as he ran a shaky hand through Harry's hair not worried that the child would wake. Remus, after apparating, had had to give the poor child a sleeping draught as all the shock and… 'excitement' had caused him to nearly faint.

He would explain properly when the boy woke up. Well, as much as you could explain this sort of situation to a three year old. He would do it though and he would take care of Harry, no matter what. He had him now and he wasn't going to let him go.

* * *

**A/N - I fear it's rather short but I hoped you liked it lovely and I'm so sorry for the wait and beg forgiveness.**

**This was totally kidnapping. Despite the prologue I didn't actually know Remus truly had it in him :)**

**(1) I don't think I've ever mentioned Collette in the original but a few months ago I was entertaining the idea of writing _another _side story to The Lupin Childe, a Christmas Break fic in which the Marauders spend the holiday at Remus' house. I thought it would be fun and Collette is, yet another, OC- a neighbor like Maxie's mom- who happens to have a crush on Remi.**

**love you all, hitori**


	5. Chapter 5

5

**Author's Note **- While I'm writing this I'm on a 6 ½ hour train ride home from school. Other than that there's nothing really to say lovelies, let's continue.

* * *

**Chapter Five -For Michelle Black a.k.a Elle **(sorry it took so long darlin')

**Challenge of Sorts - Characters: Remus and Harry**

**Plot Bunny: Remus comforting Harry after a nightmare**

**

* * *

**

Small hands trembled as they tried desperately tried to keep a hold on the large, heavy frying pan he was gripping. He could feel the harsh glare of his aunt behind him and it made him more nervous than usually that she was watching him so intensely. Why was she making him do this? He could barely stay up straight with the weight of the pan and the food in it and he was frightened of going too near the fire, surely he would mess up and then when Uncle Vernon got home…

Harry shook his head and in 3-year-old determination pushed them to the back of his mind. Aunt Petunia had told him to do it and he would try his best. Maybe, just maybe if he did this right and didn't mess up like he had with the laundry, they may like him a bit more. It did get very lonely locked up in his cupboard for hours while his family sat in the living room watching television and being together. Maybe they would let him watch television? He seen some things when he had to dust in there and Dudley liked it so it was probably a lot of fun. Dudley always did things that looked like a lot of fun. Except hitting, hitting wasn't fun at all.

"Boy!" Aunt Petunia scolded and Harry started, his eyes tearing up. He'd let his mind wander and he was already in trouble. So much for the television.

"S'ry Aunt P'tunia,'' he muttered and focused on his task. It was only pancakes, he'd seen Aunt Petunia do this a loads of times. He could do it. All you did was flip them over.

Carefully he lifted the spatula that Aunt Petunia had given him and tried to fit it under the flat cake. He managed that and then with a dexterity he didn't know he had- he flipped it over. Harry smiled widely and turned quickly to his Aunt to tell her the good news but in the process he hit the handle of the pan and off the stove it flew. Scared of the hot metal Harry tried to jump back but only ended up falling off the high stool Aunt Petunia had got him to stand on.

The pan hit the ground with a crash followed closely by Harry who landed hard on both his arm and knees as he tried to catch himself. He cried out in pain at the impact and then again as he was gripped harshly by his hair and dragged forcefully back to his feet. "Idiot boy!" Aunt Petunia shouted. "Look what you did! You've ruined everything!"

Tears were already streaming down Harry's face and now he let out a sob. He hadn't meant to! "What a mess," Aunt Petunia growled staring at the batter on the floor and then she released Harry's hair. Small hands immediately traveled up to try to sooth his stinging scalp but it did not good as Petunia knocked them viciously away.

"You go to your cupboard, boy! Your uncle will hear about what a mess you made when he gets home and you can forget about eating tonight! You'll be lucky if you get something tomorrow as well!" Harry, in tears, stumbled away to his cupboard and closed the door behind him. A moment later he heard it lock and he flinched at the sound of Aunt Petunia banging once on the door in further irritation. What had he done? How could he had messed up like that? Now Uncle Vernon was going to be mad and he wasn't going to get to eat and he'd never see the television.

Harry whimpered as he sunk down on his cot. And his head was pounding and his face hurt from crying so much and his arm was scraped and his knees were still shaking from hitting the floor so hard and, oh! They were never going to forgive him for this! Why couldn't he do anything right?

* * *

Remus Lupin woke up early in the morning and had to pause to figure out why. His room was silent and the lights were off and there was no movement that he could see. So what had caused his impromptu awakening? He lay for several moments just thinking before dismissing it. It must have been nothing. He was prepared to turn over and go back to sleep when he hesitated.

Maybe he should go and check on Harry? They had only been in France for about a week, the poor boy still wasn't used to his new room yet.

Quietly the young werewolf got up and tipped across the hall to his adopted son's door. It was open, as usual so that some of the light from the hall would filter in, but when he looked inside his heart dropped. The bed was empty, the covers disturbed and on the floor in a messy pile. It looked like Harry had been struggling in some way.

Panic rising Remus was about to turn away to wake up Maman, she would know what to do, when he heard a small whimper. Remus whipped back around and his eyes searched desperately every dark corer of the room. "Harry?" he whispered. "Harry, cub, where are you?"

There was another whimper and then a tiny, water clogged voice called out softly, "Moony?"

"Yes cub," Remus said, relieved. "Please, I can't see you, tell me where you are,"

"Ri-right here, Moony," the voice said again and Remus was surprised when the door of Harry's wardrobe opened and a little head popped out.

"Oh, Harry," Remus muttered walking towards the boy who he could see had tear tracks marring his face. "What were you doing in there?"

Green eyes, dulled and sad looked down so as not to meet Remus' own Amber gaze. "Nightmare," he whispered and Remus felt his heart clench. He knew now why he had woken up.

"It's alright Harry, it was just a dream. Come here, cub," Slowly Harry's small body climbed out of the wardrobe, his pajamas were nearly soaked in sweat and Remus could practically smell the lingering fear around him but Harry, if anything, trusted Remus and came to him when he called.

Remus opened his arms and a moment later a little trembling body was pressed against his. Gently Remus gripped him and slowly he stood so as not to startle the boy. He treaded carefully across the hall back to his room and lay both himself and Harry on the bed. After an indecisive moment Harry arranged himself so that his head lay on Remus's chest, his thumb going to his mouth out of habit.

"Do you want to tell me about it cub?" Remus asked softly.

"My dr'eem?"

"Mmhmm…"

Harry was quiet for several moments before he spoke. "It wasth 'bout when Aunt P'tunia taught me at cook." Remus frowned.

"Cook?" he muttered up to the ceiling. "You're to young to cook." He could feel a little head nod against his chest.

"Uh-hun, I had a sthool cause I coul'nt reach the sthove and I wasth gonna make pancakes but I messed up and had to go to my cupboard,"

Remus felt anger rise in him. Harry had told him more than once about that blasted cupboard and it always bothered Remus how he spoke of it so nonchalantly because, before Remus, it was all that he knew.

"She wasth mad." Remus ran a soothing hand through Harry's wild hair.

"I'm so sorry cub," he apologized and Harry's head tilted up to look at his curiously through his lashes. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that."

A bright smile lit up Harry's still red and puffy from crying face. "S'tho kay Moony," he grinned shyly. "I've got you now and Gran and anutie Ly and anutie Mari and Uncle Levi," he rattled off and Remus smiled, amazed at how brave and enduring his childe was. "_And_ I can watch tel'vision," Harry smiled and settled back down into Remus' chest not noticing the man's bewildered look.

Remus considered the small head on his chest for a moment before shaking his own and snorting slightly in amusement. "Yes indeed you can, Harry. Yes indeed you can."

* * *

A/N - It's short, hon, but I hope you liked it anyway. It was fun writing ^_^!

I know I've mentioned this before but s a reminder (mostly to myself), next is

**Crazy Potter Chick then Fallen-Petals15 and then yellowcardgirl13 all again.**

**After that it's up in the air again unless people make more request/suggestions**

**love you all, hitori  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

**Author's Note - **Hello, just making my rounds…

**Chapter 6 - for Crazypotterchick**

**Challenge of Sorts: Characters - Harry and Fleur**

**Plot Bunny - Actually, I think the original request was kind of open ended and just a request for interaction between the two so…we'll see how this goes ^_^**

**All conversations in French unless otherwise noted.**

* * *

Harry shifted nervously from foot to foot as he and Maribell waited for the door to open. He was rather nervous as this was the first time he'd ever been over Fleur's house and he didn't want to do anything bad so that the girl wouldn't like him anymore. Not only was she a great friend but she was the only one besides the grownups who could make Maxie and Keyoshia stop fighting.

A warm, petite hand patted his head absently and green eyes glanced up wonderingly at his aunt. "Try not to fidget, stand up straight and be polite and confident. The Delacour's already like you, why shouldn't they? There is no need to worry."

Harry blushed and smiled in a pleased way up at his Maribell who, though she never once looked down at him, he could tell she was smiling. Doing as instructed, he straightened his spin and took a calming breath just in time for in the next moment, the door swung in showing a grinning Fleur and an amused looking older woman who he knew vaguely to be her mother, Nicolette.

"Harri!" Fleur exclaimed in excitement and dove forward to hug him. Stunned for a moment Harry didn't respond but soon his face heated up in embarrassed happiness and he hugged her back.

"Hi Fleur," he responded shyly as the girl pulled back smiling. Her attention was drawn by Maribell's unwavering stance beside him and if she was intimidated by the stoic woman she didn't show it.

"Miss Maribell," she greeted sagely with a perfectly executed curtsey. "Thank you very much for bringing Harry to visit today and please, if it's not to much trouble, thank Mr. Remus, on my behalf, for allowing it."

Maribell raised a dark brow, her eyes unnerving but Harry could tell she was at the very least entertained by the girls actions. "It was my pleasure and I'll be sure to pass on the message to my brother." Fleur smiled sweetly and turned to look quizzically at her mother who chuckled and gestured into the house.

"Go on."

With that permission Fleur grabbed Harry's hand gently but firmly and lead him into her abode, chattering happily away in French. Back at the door Nicolette and Maribell exchanged looks. "He'll be fine," Nicolette smiled. "Fleur's just sometimes a bit…excitable."

"Apparently," Maribell replied with a departing wave and with exasperated grin Nicolette watched as she turned to go before closing the door.

(O)(O)(O)

Harry had very little choice other than to follow Fleur wherever it was she was taking him. He'd thought he'd heard something about a play room but with his still questionable French he couldn't be sure. Biting his lip, as tante Maribell and Remus and Gran for that matter had explained it wouldn't be polite to suck his thumb here, he hoped the slight language barrier between them wouldn't prove to be a problem. He was sure that if Fleur slowed down her speech he would be able to understand more but he also knew from the times she'd come to play with him and Maxie and Keyoshia that she was perfectly capable of holding a conversation all by herself. One had to be capable of such a thing if you were in a room with those two opposing forces.

Glancing around the vast manor he found himself in Harry was knocked out of his thoughts as he all but gaped at the splendor around him. He never seen a place so amazing outside of Hogwarts and the Delacour manor was indeed splendid. The walls, made of wood paneling, were painted the same golden color as Fleur and Ms. Nicolette's hair and it even seemed to glow like them as well. Small chandeliers hung several feet apart in every hallway while huge ones covered the center of the ceiling in all the rooms they passed.

He listened halfheartedly as Fleur pointed things out like her father's study and her mother's music room, if he understood correctly, and gazed at all the evidence of pure _magic_. Portraits, some small, some full sized, hung on the walls in neat, meticulously placed rows and the occupants waved cheerfully at his wide eyed gaze or, usually if they were blond and glowing, seemed to tut distastefully. At one point they even passed a house elf that was systematically whipping down a table in what looked to be an overfilled library while three dusters, all on their own, dusted the shelves of the rows and rows of books.

In a whirlwind of movement Fleur took him on a grand tour of the house, stopping briefly in her own room, done in soft blues and pinks, to point out her color changing parakeet and hovering nightlight that would apparently follow her around as she wished. Soon however though they found themselves in a large room with a window that literally took up an entire wall giving a startling view of the back gardens, that was completely devoid of anything _but_ toys.

"Wow," Harry whispered as he looked around stunned at all the things that were, more often than not, moving, changing or making some soft noise. Fleur beamed proudly.

"Mama says that as long as I behave I don't even have to share," she boasted before she turned a smile to Harry. "But I want to share with you, Harri. I'm not allowed to have friends over very much and sometimes, even with all these things, it gets lonely."

"How?" Harry asked having a hard time believing anyone could ever be lonely with all this. Fleur shrugged.

"Well, I don't have anyone to play with. Papa works and even though Mama plays with me a lot, she's an adult and they have a tendency to become… well, boring."

Harry thought about this for a bit before nodding. While he didn't agree that all adults were boring (Lianna and Leverett were some of the funniest people he'd ever known after all) he did see how it could be lonely. He didn't want to imagine not having Remus to play with or any of the others. It would be like being back at the Dursley's again.

Fleur hummed to her self as she looked around, blue eyes narrowed in concentration. "What do you want to play with first?" she cared to ask and Harry looked at her in surprise that he was allowed to choose. He could only shrug a bit timidly however. He had plenty of toys now of his own that his new family had gotten for him but it was nothing like all the things he could see in this room (though he was sure that had more to do with Remus putting his foot down on Lianna's constant shopping trips); he wouldn't know where to even start. Fleur pressed her lips in thought before brightening.

"I know! Let's start by playing School! I'll be the teacher and you'll be the student. Then, for lunch, we can have a tea party and ooh! We can dress up afterwards, I have tons of play clothes, and we can come up with another game." Harry stared at her sudden return of enthusiasm and followed her all the way into and around the room wondering just how long this day would be.

(O)(O)(O)

"First I have to take attendance, yes? Hmmhmm, Lupin-Cahors, Harri?"

Feeling vaguely amused as he sat on the floor, Harry watched as Fleur stalked in front of him, a pair of glasses perched on the end of her nose with a piece of paper and quill in hand. "Lupin-Cahors, Harri?" the girl repeated again and slowly Harry raised his hand. Feur's eyes passed over him and she stood on tip toe to see around the room. "Mr. Lupin?" she tutted and Harry giggled.

"Here, Miss," he replied and Fleur finally looked at him, nodding sharply and pretending to scribble across her paper.

"Ah there, you are, I thought you were late." Harry tried not to laugh as the girl straightened her robes and pushed the glassless glasses up her nose. "Now, we'll start with what we covered yesterday, who remembers the alphabet?"

Harry looked around though he was well aware it was only the two of them in the room and Fleur did as well. "No one? Oh dear. Well, we'll just have to cover it again. Mr. Lupin, my star pupil, please come up to the front of the class and together we will recite for the rest of these miscreants," she said smiling at Harry before turning a scowl to the rest of their invisible class.

Laughing, Harry stood.

(O)(O)(O)

"But why does my pinkie have to be out?" Harry asked curiously as Fleur rearranged his hand to hold the ceramic tea cup as one of her house elves popped out, leaving them with real food to have for their luncheon/ tea party. Fleur paused in her motions.

"Because-" she started and than paused with a frown. "Because that's what one does in polite company," she finally settled on and Harry watched as she sat back in her seat and neatly laid her napkin across her lap again. She took up the small tea pot once more, poured two more cups and with a flourish offered it to the two teddy bears which had joined them at the small table.

"Also," she continued talking. "The host, or hostess as the case may be, should always serve their guest first and themselves last." Finally she poured her own cup of tea and picked it up saucer and all and took a dainty sip.

"It is often commonly practiced," she said as she sat them together pace down, making sure they didn't clink as she did so. "That you taste what is offered to you before adding anything to it."

"But I just like sugar in my tea," Harry replied as he added some of the white confection after obediently tasting his own. Fleur sighed and muttered something about 'boys'.

"Yes well, some teas don't taste well with extra sugar. Instead they may be more appetizing with honey or lemon or milk or cream." Harry hummed doubtfully but paid attention while Fleur added cream to her own tea. She sighed in satisfaction as she tasted it and nodded approvingly.

Harry quirked a smile and reached for one of the small, meticulously cut sandwiches on the table. "Those are finger sandwiches," Fleur informed him suddenly causing Harry to freeze and look up at her wondering what the significance was. "I know they're small but don't stuff it in your mouth."

Hesitantly he took one and nibbled a bit at the end. At Fleur's pleased look he continued, rolling his eyes as soon as she looked away.

(O)(O)(O)

"So why don't you have other friends over much?" Harry asked as Fleur preened in front of a mirror, for a moment, frowned and swiftly changed her overly large play clothing again.

"Well, most people just don't allow their children to come over," she answered primly and Harry blinked.

"Why?" he continued to ask.

"Well, Mama and I are magical creatures," she informed him as she distastefully tossed a hat.

"You are?" Harry asked curiously and cocked his head. There was something…_different_ about Fleur and her mother, that much was hard to miss, but he'd never imagined…

"Yes. My grandmother was a Veela. They're… kind of a mix between, er, Sirens? And birds of prey."

Harry's eyes widened. "You don't look like a bird," he pointed out and Fleur smiled bemusedly at him through the mirror.

"Well, I'm only a quarter Veela," she laughed and Harry nodded seriously.

"But why would that make it so people don't want their kids to come over?"

Fleur's answer was swift and nonchalant. "People don't like magical creatures. They often think we're dangerous, and I suppose we can be, and dark. I can play with their children but they would never trust my family enough to allow them to come over."

"That's not fair!" Harry protested and Fleur paused and watched as he fumed. "You can't help being what you are and you're one of the nicest people I've ever meet!"

Fleur's gaze became gentle. "You get used to it," she told him softly and he looked at her, eyes sad. In an instant Fleur had he wrapped in a hug and had kissed his cheek. "You're so cute," she exclaimed affectionately and released him. "Let's play House next. I'll be the mama and you can be my son, the best in the world!" she giggled and Harry smiled helplessly as he agreed.

(O)(O)(O)

"Come again soon, okay?" Fleur asked pouting as Harry hugged her goodbye.

"Sure," he grinned. "I had lots of fun." Fleur smiled smugly and Harry turned to Nicolette. "Thank you for having me Ms. Nicolette," he said politely and the woman smiled down at him.

"Thank you for coming, Harry," she replied and with a wave the boy followed Maribell down the front walk way and towards home again.

"Did you enjoy your time with young Miss Delacour?" she asked and smiled fondly as Harry launched into an excited explanation of all they had done that day. Glancing back she caught Nicolette's eyes as the other woman closed the door. The blond shrugged helplessly with a smile and looked down at her own daughter who already seemed to speaking happily about the day as well.

* * *

A/N - Okay, so I have been steadily trudging along, I've even started the next chapter of the Lupin Childe (and have maybe a page and a half…), I just have to figure out where I want to end it.

To keep myself in some semblance of order:

**Fallen-Petals15 - **I wrote down the original request ^_^ so I'll do that

and then **yellowcardgirl13 -** I'll have to put some thought into this one

And **Fallen-Petals15 **_again _- I just think you like the attention ^_^

To **Crazypotterchick: **I hope you enjoyed hon, Fleur was interesting trying to write. Thank you for the idea!


End file.
